charmedtrinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Melinda Prudence Halliwell
D.O.B - 31st October 2007 SPECIES - Witch POWERS - Molecular Immobilization (the ability to slow down molecules to they appear to be frozen in time), Molecular Combustion (the ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode, Spell casting, Potion making, Scrying, Levitation, Night vision, High senses, excellant in hand to hand combat, Power of Trinity Known as Mel, she is the only daughter and youngest child of Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell and even though Leo was human when Mel was conceived, she inherited part of the whitelighter gene. Mel is very protective of her loved ones and has a black cat called Jinx. When Mel was a teenager, her family discovered that she was an easy target for the underworld as she was only a witch and didn't have the powers that her brothers had. So her parents moved away from San Francisco and took Mel with them for her safety. One day, Mel returned to San Francisco and moved into the Manor with her brothers Wyatt and Chris and began helping them fight the forces of darkness, including the new Source. When Mel first arrives at the Manor, she is greated by a half witch/half demon called Chase, who she attacks and is later revealed to actually be Wyatt and Chris's mate. As time goes by, Mel finds herself falling for Chase, but knowing that it is forbidden, she doesn't act on her feelings. To move on from her feelings for Chase, Mel begins dating differebt guys. Unfortunitly for Mel, one of the guys she dates turns out to be a demon sent to kill her. Mel gets poisoned and begins to slowly die. As her brothers search for an antidote, Mel realizes that her time is running out and decides to tell Chase how she feels, before it's too late. After Wyatt and Chris get the antidote and save Mel's life, she remembers what she told Chase on her death bed. She reveals to Chase that what she said was true and is shocked when he reveals that he loves her too. Knowing that they can never be together, Mel and Chase share their first kiss, a kiss that proves their love for one another but also says goodbye. When Chase lets his demon side get the better of him and is taken by the Elders to be retrained, Mel's heart begins to break. Not knowing what's wrong with her, and not being able to heal her, Wyatt and Chris plead with the Elders to let Chase see her one last time. The Elders allow Chase to return to earth to say goodbye. However, when Chase touches mel's hand, she begins to glow and is miraculously healed. After the Elders witness their unconditional love, they decide to let Chase remain on earth and allow him and Mel to be together. Within a month Mel and Chase are engaged and within 6 weeks, they are married. 6 months after getting married, Mel discovered she was pregnant. The pregnancy wasn't the ususal 9 months, it was only 4 months due to their combined magic. Mel and Chase welcomed a baby girl into the world, a child they would call Jasmine Lilian Halliwell. Mel and Chase are expecting their second child any day. They discovered that this child was a boy and have decided to name their unborn child Jacob Victor Halliwell.